Parte del aire
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/ Notas. No, no era la muerte oscura. En el final de toda esperanza se les otorgaba una nueva oportunidad. Otonashi lo sabía y quería que Yuri también lo comprendiera...


_**Disclaimer: Angel Beats y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun Maeda y Na-Ga**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n "Parte del aire" es una canción del cantante y músico argentino Fito Páez, a la que le corresponde también el epígrafe. En esta escena simplemente imaginé un posible diálogo entre Otonashi y Yuri una vez que él recupera sus recuerdos y entiende qué es ese mundo y para qué están allí. No creo que se trate de una idea muy original, pero quería hacer mi aporte para el fandom._

_Espero que al menos les resulte una lectura agradable. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Parte del aire**

_¿Dónde va la gente y su corazón?_

_¿Dónde van los años y este dolor?_

_¿Y dónde voy yo?, no me importa ya:_

_vengo de dos ríos que van al mar._

_Parte del aire… Y allí van, solos, en libertad._

* * *

-Tal vez no sea éste nuestro lugar.

Durante la plática había estado contemplando a través del ventanal el atardecer leve, casi artificial, de ese mundo inusitado. Al oír esas palabras Yuri se volteó, sorprendida.

Otonashi no se dejó amilanar por esa mirada llena de suspicacia. Ya lo había recordado todo, lo había comprendido todo y ahora intentaría que los demás alcancen el mismo entendimiento, pero tenía que empezar por ella.

-Explícate –lo instó Yuri.

El muchacho suspiró, la tarea que tenía por delante no sería nada fácil de sobrellevar. Sabía que lo principal era obrar con paciencia, pues ninguno de sus amigos había pedido llegar a ese lugar "prestado", transitorio, y por eso ninguno había logrado discernir su significado.

Por primera vez en su existencia Otonashi se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor encontrar la muerte oscura, la nada, la ausencia absoluta de uno mismo. Nunca fue una persona especialmente creyente, pero era un ser humano con sus debilidades, con sus temores naturales. En vida, cuando pensaba en la muerte, solía desear que fuese un buen lugar en donde perdurar. Sin embargo, en sus actuales circunstancias, ninguna de esas inquietudes tenía sentido.

De nada le serviría negarlo. El problema estaba ahí, ya había sido trazado. ¿Qué haría con lo que sabía? ¿Con qué palabras ayudaría a sus amigos para impulsarlos a conseguir la satisfacción que se les había negado en vida? Al morir no fueron eliminados sino que se les había concedido una nueva oportunidad. ¿Cómo lograr que se apropien de ella para poder reiniciar el ciclo en paz?

La líder de los rebeldes esperaba una respuesta. De pie frente a él, lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de indulgencia y de cansancio. Otonashi pensó que ni siquiera en la muerte el ser humano dejaba de ser humano.

Ya no serían parte del aire ni de la nada. En cambio eran parte de un continuo, de un círculo en constante apertura. El destino –o Dios- así lo dispuso. En ese momento apenas permanecían en suspenso, el curso sólo se había interrumpido por un breve instante. Lo único que los separaba del retorno era un simple paso de distancia, si sabían aprovechar el milagro.

Y eso dependía de él, de su habilidad y de su sensibilidad. Ninguno había pedido estar allí, pero estaban; ninguno tenía demasiado claro que todavía había algo que les quedaba por hallar, pero esperaban; ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante el poder infinito y misterioso de Dios, pero quién sabe cuándo se obtendría semejante conocimiento. ¿Cómo hacer para encauzar sus almas, por dónde empezaría?

-¿Y bien?

Yuri era el principio… ¿o era el desenlace? De pronto Otonashi dudó. La progresiva oscuridad penetraba a través de la gran ventana e iba envolviéndolos poco a poco, mitigándolos ante la mirada del otro. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuesen a desaparecer. Pero aun entre las sombras, unos lejanos destellos atinaban a insinuarse.

El estudiante descaminado, el chico cuya alma había extraviado el rumbo, recurrió a esas tímidas estrellas para ayudarse. Ese tiempo extra conferido era un regalo que debían aceptar. Durante sus vidas sólo hubo dolor, pero ahora tenían tiempo para sanar. Incluso en la noche más negra _algo_ -o _alguien_- vislumbró ese dolor y les tendía una mano para llevarles alivio.

-Incluso en la noche más negra… -murmuró.

La joven no estaba segura de haber oído bien sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?

La pregunta resonó en su interior. ¿Qué decía, qué _diría_? Ahí estaban ellos, almas perdidas que lejos de esfumarse para siempre continuaban irradiando el sinsabor de sus existencias aun en el más allá… o sea lo que sea ese lugar. Y, por sobre todo, resplandecía la oportunidad.

¿Qué diría? Ellos no se habían marchado. Tal vez estaban estancados, quebrados, insatisfechos, pero de alguna manera seguían palpitando. Ese pliegue insospechado del universo les reservaba lo que de forma inconciente habían estado buscando, brindándoles lo que jamás se habían permitido experimentar: un poco de esperanza.

-¿Alguna vez creíste que serías parte del aire? –preguntó Otonashi. Yuri lo miró extrañada. El chico continuó-. Me refiero mientras vivías, cuando pensabas en la muerte. ¿Creíste que el final sería un verdadero _final_?

La chica permaneció en silencio, dubitativa. No lograba vislumbrar las intenciones de su amigo. Para ese entonces, la única luz que les ayudaba a distinguir el contorno de quien tenían enfrente era la de la luna menguante. Otonashi pensó que si tenía paciencia, si persistía, podría cumplir con su misión, lograría que ellos volviesen al curso del tiempo.

-¿El final? ¿Qué intentas decir?

Quizá Yuri sospechaba del ciclo, quizá tenía miedo o quizás el sufrimiento era algo tan íntimo que todavía no se atrevía a desligarse de él. A fin de cuentas se trataba de su historia. Lo entendía, Otononashi en verdad que lo entendía.

Jamás había soñado con esa clase de oportunidad, y de él dependía que sus amigos la tomasen. Si ya no serían partículas disueltas en el aire al menos deberían perseguir la paz para liberarse del yugo del dolor. La vida estaba llena de porqués, pero eso no tenía que seguir atándolos. Al fin y al cabo vivir no se trataba de aclarar preguntas, aunque doliese.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Yuri, desconcertada, lo interpelaba sumida en las sombras.

Rendirse no era una opción. Otonashi hizo acopio de valor y comenzó a empujar.

-Yuri, debemos desaparecer…


End file.
